


Great

by TomarryHereWeWhoaAgain



Series: Tomarry D&D-athon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter, Time Travel, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomarryHereWeWhoaAgain/pseuds/TomarryHereWeWhoaAgain
Summary: Harry gets the 411 on Tom Riddle.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Tomarry D&D-athon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685716
Comments: 5
Kudos: 168





	Great

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is actually for an event I'm kicking off on Tumblr! If you'd like to join the post is [here](https://tomarryherewegoagain.tumblr.com/post/613349981125066752/the-coronavirus-wont-get-us-down-tomarry) or if you just want to learn more about it!
> 
> Day 1: Great

_Tom Riddle wasn’t normal._

“Tom? He’s great, helped me study for my Potions O.W.L. I’ve never got anything higher than a Dreadful in that damn class, but I somehow managed an Acceptable with his tutoring.”

_Harry knew this long ago. Long before he knew who Tom Riddle was, or what Hogwarts was, and long before he even grasped that magic was truly real. _

“Young Mr Riddle is an outstanding student, truly exemplary! The lad is going places, I must say!”

_Some days Harry was still trying to convince himself of that last point._

“That Slytherin Perfect? Well— I guess he’s an alright bloke? For a _Slytherin_ anyway. I’ve seen him around, and he’s not like the others. Picks no fights with us Gryffs, pleasant to the ‘Puffs, talks shop with the 'Claws. Yeah, he’s alright.”

_But no, Tom Riddle wasn’t normal, and that was just a universal constant from the moment he was born— Well, probably. It certainly seemed so to Harry at least._

“Who? No, not ringing any bells. Huh? Oh! The boy who got that award— shit, what was it? Hey, 'Phina! Yeah, do you remember the name of that fancy award that kid got? Right, the one from last year! Yes, that was it!— Didn’t he get that trophy for Special Services to the School? Stopped the monster or whatever?”

_He felt like a bit of a hypocrite. Though through it all, Harry never once believed that he-himself, was normal. Tom Riddle just appeared to be notably more abnormal on even a most basic abnormal scale._

“Riddle has a vision. Someone like you would never understand. He will carry us all into a brighter future, a better tomorrow, he is the Magical World’s reckoning.”

_Tom Riddle’s need to surpass all carried over to simple things like this as well, Harry supposed._

_Yes, he was intensely considered above the normal or average in every way. And perhaps Ollivander’s words rang true._

_Within Tom Riddle was a spark that could settle for no less than a burning inferno of Greatness._

* * *

“Harry Potter.”

Harry paused. He took in a slow, even breath then finished taking his next step. He carefully turned around, and his eyes immediately met a charming smile.

Tom Riddle’s charming smile.

It was hard to imagine a person capable of faking such a beautiful thing.It was hard to believe that this boy would grow to be a monster one day. Was _already_ a monster.

'_One wonders how he gets the bloodstains off his teeth.'_

Harry strained to maintain his slow breaths.

“Can I help you?”

“I was hoping you could, yes.”

Riddle moved from the seventh-floor landing, sauntering— and there really was no other word for it. He sauntered down the flight of stairs, leisurely making his way to the step above Harry’s.

Irritation itched under Harry’s skin, and he barely stopped his eye from twitching. It was odd that Riddle was so glaringly unintimidating up close. Especially when compared to the looming feeling of insignificance he could make a person feel when towering on a platform above them.

“I’m unsure of what use I’ll be, or why you need me specifically.” Harry bit out, “Have we met?”

Even Riddle’s fake laugh seemed natural. That didn’t mean it didn’t grate on Harry’s every last nerve.

“We have not met. All the more curious, isn’t it? That you’ve been asking around the castle about me.”

Harry was decidedly silent.

Riddle hummed in agreeance, to what? Harry wasn’t sure. Slytherin parleys were a mystery to him.

“It’s quite alright. I was sure to return the favour. But imagine my surprise when— even after all these months since your arrival, no one appeared to know anything about you.”

_Slow. Even. Breaths._

“You were talking to the wrong people then, Riddle.”

“I wish that were the case, but no. There is not much talking involved with Legilimency, Potter.”

Harry scoffed, indignant. “That’s_ illegal_.”

“You’re hiding something, and I was just attempting to even the playing field.” Could someone get nauseated staring at a smile? Harry would argue a person could. And he would win that argument.

“Whole lot of good that did.” He crossed his arms, glaring up at Riddle in what he hoped was defiance but had a feeling translated more like a severe annoyance.

“Precisely, which is exactly why I was hoping you could help me solve the mystery that is _you_.”

* * *

_But Tom Riddle was also filled with greed. What he was, was never enough. He had a hunger for more. To be better. Harry questioned if that was what threatened to snuff him out._

“Ah Potter, what a surprise. I just happened to be on my way to the— Quidditch Pitch? As well. Accompany me?”

“Fuck off.”

“Well, now that’s no way to treat a fellow student, or dare I say, _friend_.”

“It’ll be a cold day in Hell when we’re friends Riddle.”

“I’ll send them an owl to keep an eye on the weather then.”

_Were they really so different?_

“Professor, if it’s quite alright, I’d like to partner with Mr Potter this class. Touch base and see how our newest student is fairing.”

“Of course! Why, of course, of course, my boy! How wonderful it is that you are looking out for your fellow snakes. Mr Potter, you will be in great hands!”

_Harry wanted to believe so. _

“A book on _Time_, Potter? Colour me surprised. I didn’t realise you knew how to read— Oh, don’t look at me like that it was only a jest.”

“I frequently wonder how you’re still breathing Riddle. Or how I haven’t killed you yet.”

“Maybe it’s because you’ve fallen for my charm.”

“A cold day.”

“I hear Winter’s just around the bend.”

_But didn’t Harry want more too? When he was locked in a cupboard and barely ate for days or weeks on end, didn’t Harry want more? More food, more love, more to his life._

“You aren’t usually this quiet Potter.”

“Hm.”

“Could I intrigue you with a stroll around the grounds? I’ll even nod and pretend to be interested in your rambles about broom models… As long as you’re rambling.”

“I— sure.”

“_Sure_?”

“Yes. _Sure_. Fine. I’m _agreeing_. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“What do you think the temperature is?”

“What?”

“In Hell. Must be chilly.”

“Shut up, Riddle.”

_Didn’t Harry want to be better? Didn’t he want more? Wasn’t he a little greedy?_

“Harry.”

“What have you_ done_, Tom.”

“Don’t you see it, Harry? You and I. We could be _great_ together.”

* * *

_It scared him._

_The possibility of all of his greed and wants for more, snuffing him out._

_Because Harry wondered if within him there wasn’t a spark that could settle for no less than a burning inferno of Greatness._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr (I live here): [@TomarryHereWeWhoaAgain](https://tomarryherewewhoaagain.tumblr.com/)  
Or on Discord: [The Room of Requirement](https://discord.gg/2suak9y)  



End file.
